


A rough bus ride

by OneDirection_sickfics



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Sick!Harry, larryfluff - Freeform, onedirectionsick, sick!Larry, sickfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirection_sickfics/pseuds/OneDirection_sickfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got an upset tummy but Louis there to comfort him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rough bus ride

Harry groaned once again while laying sprawled out on the couch. He had been suffering from a horrible stomachache all day and nothing, and I mean NOTHING was helping.

Tummy rubs from louis? nope

Ginger beer? no

Pepto bismal? nah 

Sleeping? not at all

Harry felt utterly sick and just wished to feel better. He didn't know what caused this out of the blue stomachache but he wished it didn't come on him. He hated it.

"Louis...." Harry whimpered from the couch feeling his stomach turn and add to the nausea that made his throat tight and the urge to vomit was becoming unbearable

"What d'ya need love?" Louis asked walking into the room with a cup of tea placing himself next to Harry. Nobody outside of the band knew about their relationship. There was obviously the bromance but nothing was made clear to the fans.

"I've got a bellyache" he murmured pushing his head into the crook of Louis neck

Ugh he didn't feel good.

"I know darling, fancy a sip of tea?" Louis asked holding the cup toward Harry's mouth in which he lent forward drinking a bit of the tea not wanting it to upset his weak stomach.

Harry sat back against Louis finding it uncomfortable. He sat himself up once again situating himself between Louis legs his head on Louis soft tummy.

"Do you think you're carsick?" Louis asked in concern running his hand through Harry's curls which were getting quite unruly

Lots of times being on the road the boys would suffer from carsickness from being in the car or bus for too long and the altitude and time difference wasn't much of a good thing on their stomachs.

"I d'know" Harry muttered back shrugging his shoulders turning over on his side his body facing toward the other couch on the bus. 

Louis stayed silent moving to run his hand over Harry's back in a soothing manner hoping to find some sort of comfort for the younger lad. Harry was Louis baby and he wouldn't let anything hurt him.

\---------------------  
It had been nearly 10 minutes in silence before Harry spoke up. Well not really spoke up... More of a choked sob maybe?

Louis instantly looked down to his boyfriend asking if he was okay. Harry only shook his head letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"Love... What's the matter?" Louis asked pulling Harry up to rest against his chest while in his lap

Another choked out sob sent Harry dry heaving into his hand quickly getting up off the couch and out of Louis embrace. Louis stood up right after him.

"You're okay, let's go to the bathroom baby" Louis maneuvered Harry through the bunk room towards the toilet just barely making it. 

Well he sort of made it. Half of his stomachs contents landed on the floor right next to the toilet while the other half luckily made it into the basin. Harry retched strongly his head nearly hitting against the toilet lid.

"Shh you're alright love. You're okay" Louis continued to whisper soothing words into Harry's ear his nails lightly scratching up and down Harry's sweet drenched back and hair. Poor thing was a mess.

Harry came up from hovering over the toilet minutes later tears streaked down his cheeks, vomit on his chin, lips, and hands. Louis grabbed for a wad of toilet paper cleaning him off as Harry sniffled rubbing his hand over his face once it was clean.

"You all good?" Louis asked softly running his hand in a large circle on his back 

Harry nodded standing up with Louis help of course walking to the sink where he proceeded to brush his teeth; cleaning his mouth of the horrible tasting bile. Louis stood outside the small bathroom watching Harry contently before guiding him back to his bunk insisting he would be more comfortable there than on the couch.

Once Louis had gotten harry situated in his bunk, red comforter wrapped around his shaky form, Louis went to get some medicine for him.

Harry stopped him before he could walk away,"Louis" he whimpered out weakly

Turning around Louis asked," what do ya need love" walking back over to him resting his hand on his tummy which was covered by the thick comforter.

"Thanks" Harry mumbled sending a small forced smile at which Louis smiled back pecking his forehead before going back to get what he had first intended to grab for his poorly boyfriend.

\-----------------------  
"Harry" Louis sing songed as he walked back into the bunk room with medicine and water but stopped in his tracks when he saw him sleeping his jaw slack making Louis chuckle at the funny sight.

"Well aren't you cute" Louis whispered walking over placing the water bottle and orange liquid medicine *that he knew was the only medicine he could get Harry to drink* on the side of his bunk in the crevice between his mattress and the wooden frame.

Harry didn't even wake as Louis slipped into the bunk next to him curling his smaller body to Harry's whispering a little I love you and a kiss on the forehead before Louis fell asleep against him.

Later on Niall happened to be walking by when he saw the 2 boys curled up together a small vomit bag which were on the bus for when they got carsick tucked between them which Louis must have grabbed when Harry woke up again whining and whimpering that he was going to throw up again. 

Niall snapped a picture on his phone chucking before closing their curtain walking out to show the other boys the picture and maybe even post it on twitter ;) 

\------------------------  
Heyyyyy!! Someone requested something for Harry so I decided to write this :) cuddly and fluffy larry 


End file.
